


troubles will come (and they will pass)

by amosanguis



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Nightmares, OTP: No Not Without You, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, title from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky doesn’t jerk or flail awake (this time) – but he’s definitely (maybe) awake when he crawls out of bed (off the mountain)(off of Zola’s slab).</p>
            </blockquote>





	troubles will come (and they will pass)

**Author's Note:**

> \--Title from "Simple Man" by Lynyrd Skynyrd.  
> \--Insprired by [this fanart](http://minuiko.tumblr.com/post/86669882407/x) by minuiko

There’s a sudden staccato call of gunfire, his face warm with blood.  Bucky doesn’t jerk or flail awake (this time) – but he’s definitely (maybe) awake when he crawls out of bed (off the mountain)(off of Zola’s slab).  Steve still sprawled across the bed.

It’s gonna be one of his quiet days – where he doesn’t say anything, just stares into the middle distance – his brow furrowed as he listens to orders that are a jumbled mix of Soviet Russian and Brooklyn English.  It’s going to be a day where he’s lost inside his own head, trying to find his way out of the perpetual blizzard his mind’s become.

Well, that was the plan.

But then Steve whispers, “ _Hey, Buck_ ,” and he’s immediately pulled out of himself – answering Steve’s call.

Because “Hey, Buck” can mean anything from “we’re out of food” to “the enemy’s found us, we gotta get” to “I love you.”  And even the days where _Bucky_ is more _the Soldier_ , he still responds to Steve’s voice – it’s Bucky’s one constant in his ever fluctuating world of maybes and probablys and realities that shift far too easily.

“Hey, Steve,” Bucky says, leaning in to press his forehead to Steve’s.


End file.
